


A Taste of Showers

by Verlerious



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Rain, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlerious/pseuds/Verlerious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for a Nivanfield Prompt. There are papers to grade, and rain to avoid. Unfortunately, Professor Redfield is having bad luck avoiding both of them. So how is it he ends up bringing home a student by the name of Piers Nivans? Nivanfield</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Showers

Author's Note: This was done for a Nivanfield group I'm in on Deviant Art. It's a one shot so there's no second chapter or onward for this one.

Prompt: Chris and Piers in the rain. Does either of them have an umbrella? Will they run for a shelter or walk on? Perhaps they still look yummy even when soaking wet :specially when soaking wet:

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A Taste of Showers

April showers. He'd heard the term before granted that, like many other people he knew, he wasn't all that fond of it. They sprung up too suddenly, too often for his taste. Just a walk home from the busy day of being a university professor didn't seem to help his mood any. He saw the flash of lightning before the thunder sounded overhead like a rumbling tummy before the downpour suddenly began. And as if he wasn't already frustrated, his umbrella broke half way through his walk, wired limbs snapping out of place in an irreplaceable way that did nothing to offset his mood. It forced him to hide the papers he was supposed to be grading this weekend under his long coat as he took cover under the nearest bus stop thankful for the cover overhead to keep him dry.

He was alone beneath the protective covering, grumbling as he stared out irritably at the downpour that was preventing him from getting home sooner. It was the weekend and he'd been looking forward to the time to relax and maybe drink a glass of whiskey before turning in for the night. He wanted to at least get some time to himself before he went through the mundane task of grading the papers, a portion of which he was sure probably failed.

The rain didn't look like it was letting up any. He looked down mournfully at the broken umbrella cursing it for its betrayal at being so weak before he tossed it into the nearby trash bin which thankfully was out of the rain too. He'd have to risk it and brave the harsh rain. He was already partially soaked through as it was and it didn't help that he'd left his briefcase at home that would have prevented the papers from being soaked completely.

Someone else joined him underneath the bus stop and he found himself automatically sliding further away to give the new person more personal space as well as to keep to himself. The kid looked like he was college aged, his hair soaked through so the small tuff of hair at the front of his head was drooped down from the weight. He had his backpack draped over one shoulder looking empty for the most part.

A sudden glance of hazel eyes in his direction made Chris turn his eyes away quickly looking out again at the shower that only seemed to be getting worse as he couldn't even see out that far from the bus stop. Was the kid just waiting on the bus to pick him up? He'd be waiting for a while at this rate. Well it wasn't like it was Chris's business. He just wanted to get home as quickly as possible so he could warm up.

"Not exactly what you were expecting when they said light showers, right?" The voice threw Chris off guard as he glanced over seeing the kid facing him realizing he'd been the one to speak. Well, who else did he expect it to be? They were the only two underneath the bus stop at that moment. He didn't say anything in return besides a grunt, didn't really know what to say to the unexpected notion of being spoken to. The kid didn't seem to mind though, complaining to himself as he slung some water from his long sleeve shirt.

"Must have broken on you, huh?" He was looking at the trash can at the broken umbrella before looking back at Chris again. "Yours, right?"

"…Yeah," Chris shifted a bit deciding to focus his attention on the guy since it was obvious he wasn't going to shut up. "Broke while I was heading home to grade these papers."

"…Papers?" He lifted a brow before looking Chris over for the papers he mentioned. He didn't seem to notice how Chris tensed up at the little investigation. "Sorry, but I'm not seeing any papers here." It was easier to just open up his jacket and show him the semi damp papers versus actually telling him. He wasn't even sure why he did it or how he felt about the kid's eyes resting on the snug shirt of his chest before turning his eyes to the folded up papers sticking up out of his inner pocket. "Looks like a lot of work." His eyes seemed to travel up again and Chris could feel them burning into his chest as he slowly closed the coat up.

"It is," Chris said finding himself relaxing in the kid's presence not feeling so agitated as he had earlier. Was he a student at the school? He couldn't recall ever seeing him though he thought he'd remember seeing someone like him. Wait, why would he think that? "So the sooner this rain slows down the sooner I can get my work done."

"You're Professor Redfield, right?" Chris blinked staring at him trying to figure out how he knew. Was he one of his students? He had so many in his seminars that it was hard to memorize them all. "Your…name tag," the kid said looking up at him making him give a slight hum. Did he really forget to take the darn thing off?

"I work for Raccoon University," Chris said looking away from the hazel eyes staring at him wondering why looking into them made him feel…strange. Like he was running into dangerous territory. "Professor Christopher Redfield. But I prefer to be called just Chris."

"Piers Nivans," the kid said smiling at him. He'd heard that name before. He was the talk of all the teachers being considered the ace when it came to studies and test. Basically because he aced every test with flying colors like some kind of genius. But he'd never seen the kid before. To think he was meeting him now. "I go to Raccoon University as a student. You're actually the talk of the student body."

"…I am?" That surprised him. Why would he become the talk of the school?

"Yes, sir," Piers said nodding his head as he gave him the answer. "I heard about your heroics in helping out students in need, even helping them to pay for their classes. It's really an honor to meet you." The look in his eyes showed nothing short of respect. It almost threw him off, almost made him back away. "I've wanted to join your class since I heard about you but each time it's filled to the max."

"…I wouldn't say I'm all that great." He paused letting his eyes slide up to meet the hazel gaze. "You on the other hand, I've heard a lot about. Top of the class, never misses an answer, a real ace."

"It's not a big deal," Piers said though he seemed a bit shy about the whole thing, turning his eyes away to break the gaze as he stared back out at the downpour. "So how are you planning on getting back and not being drenched?" Chris turned to join him in rain watching, the strike of lightning going across the sky not making him feel any better. The rain didn't look like it would let up any time soon. And he honestly had no intentions of staying here and waiting on it either. Maybe he should think about getting a laptop and finding a way to just scan the papers to it next time.

"I haven't figured that out yet," Chris admitted frowning and stepping back when the wind shifted trying to blow the rain underneath the bus stop. "But I can't stay out here all day."

"Well…what if I help out?" He looked over in curiously, watching the young student as he saw the kid sit his backpack down on the bench and open it pulling out a binder that he unzipped before he looked back at Chris. "You can stick the papers in here and I'll follow you to your house. This way, at least, they can stay dry even if we're soaked." It was a tempting thought, the look of the papers inside the binder looking as fresh, dry, perfect. It was better than just having the papers crumbled up inside his coat pocket and risking the chance of them being soaked. But it also meant leading this kid that he really knew nothing about to where he lived.

Piers seemed to pick up on what he was thinking, because his brows seemed to lower worriedly and he even seemed a little self-conscious about what he'd said. "I understand if you don't want to do it," Piers said staring down at the binder looking closer to zipping it back up as his fingers twitched. "It's a big risk trusting a guy you've never met before." He started to zip the binder back up. "I'm sorry for suggesting it."

"No it's fine," Chris said finding his mouth moving before his brain even registered it. "Let's do it. Just as long as it's not putting you out of your way."

Piers looked over at him shocked before he swallowed. "Do you mean it? You'll trust me?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Chris asked pulling out the papers smoothing them out in his hands. "What's the point in living if you can't trust people?" He held the papers out to Piers, looking down into the hazel eyes with confidence and trying to ignore the shiver he felt running through his body. He could blame it on the cold chill his wet clothes were bringing him, but he knew it wasn't the case, not when such pretty eyes could stare at him with so much trust. "So I'm leaving these in your hands to safeguard them. I trust you."

He didn't know why the words seemed to shock the kid so much but the fact that Piers took the papers in hand with care and safely tucked them into the binder before locking them in place with the zipper did make him feel a lot better. "Lead the way, Professor," Piers said zipping up the backpack with finality before slipping it over both shoulders and looking up at him radiating with confidence. "I'll follow your every move." That little statement should not have made Chris's heart beat faster. But it did. This kid was getting to him in a way he wasn't prepared for. All from a ten minute conversation.

"Alright," Chris said looking down at him. "Just keep up with me. Don't get lost." With a confirming nod from the kid, Chris turned away taking a deep breath and trying not to feel like the college student was burning a whole into his back as he took off, bursting free from the safety of the bus stop into the freezing rain of the downpour. Visibility was horrible in the way that the water kept coursing down into his eyes. But he knew the route. He'd taken it several times in the past.

He was quick and only took one moment to glance back and find the kid still on his tail. Hearing about how smart Piers was, Chris wouldn't have taken him for being the athletic type. But he kept up easily with him, not appearing to be working hard at all even though his body was being drenched. So Chris kept running, down Edonia Street making a left on Umbrella Road feeling that the name was vaguely ironic with the downpour.

It took about fifteen minutes to get to his home leaving them completely drenched in the entryway upon entry. He grumbled brushing water from his face as he held the door open looking back to see Piers standing there looking awkward as he glanced at Chris.

"What are you waiting on?" Chris asked tilting his head to the side indicating for Piers to come inside. "Get in."

Piers hesitated, but it only lasted a couple of seconds before he finally crept his way in staying by the door dripping pools of water that Chris knew he would have to clean up. He closed the door locking it before he slid out of his shoes and socks leaving his soaked coat by the door as he walked further into the house letting wet feet slap against the wooden floor. He grabbed two towels, using one to wipe at his hair and face before he carried the other back to Piers who was still standing by the door.

"How far do you live from here?" Chris asked staring at the eyes that looked up from the floor as the youth frowned slightly.

"…I live on the other side of town." Chris blinked staring at him. Why hadn't Piers said something when Chris asked if it would put him out of his way? It was probably a thirty minute walk from here to wherever he lived. He offered the towel to Piers, the other seemingly glad for it as he wiped the towel over his hair not noticing how Chris stared at him as he did it. For a male, he was fairly cute in looks. He could imagine a lot of college girls asking him out on dates, smart as he was. He had that soft skin and that clean cut face that was far different from Chris's own rugged appearance. In fact, in a way he reminded Chris of when he was younger, though he didn't come close to becoming student of the year at his age.

He watched the younger male kneel down sliding the backpack from his shoulders and opening it pulling the binder out before Chris found the papers being held up to him. "I should probably start heading back before things get too rough," Piers said, the small frown on his face. He was shivering from the cold, his damp clothes clinging to him and not looking the least bit unappealing to Chris. Guess geniuses could have muscles too, huh? "Besides, I have some class work I need to take care of as well."

"No need to rush out there," Chris said deterring him as he peeked out the window by the door. Not only was the wind picking up, but the thunder and lightning were getting more intense, cutting across the sky in shorter intervals. It was possible the lights would probably go out tonight. Besides, it was the weekend. It wasn't like they needed to get up for class in the morning. "Things are already getting rough out there. Just hold out here until the storm calms at least."

"But-"

"Student safety is important, especially to a teacher." He had that look on his face like he wasn't take any arguments. "I have dry clothes you can borrow until yours dry." Piers looked like he wanted to argue, to fight it and probably say he was fine on his own. The next strike of lightning stopped him from protesting as it was followed closely, loudly by the thunderclap that sounded too close for comfort. It even made the hair on Chris's arms stand up as he felt the electric vibe in the air. "Let's get dried up and relax in the living room for a while."

He stepped away after he grabbed the papers and walked further into the house feeling the chills of the cold wet clothes getting to him. He didn't wait to see if Piers followed, but the sound of bared feet following him into the living room made him release the breath he'd been holding.

Chris sat the papers down on the coffee table before leaving into the bedroom pulling out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt for Piers to wear. They were the smallest things he had that he hoped fit the kid considering he looked smaller in build and at least a couple inches shorter than him or more.

"Here," he said pushing the clothes into Piers's arms. "The bathroom is down the hall to your left. Just leave your clothes there and I'll take care of drying them." Piers gave a brief nod, still having that little frown on his face as he headed for the bathroom. It was a strange feeling watching him walk away. He'd never had a student in his home before or anyone else for that matter except his closest friends and family. Jill, Leon, and Claire? Yeah. Barry too when he came to visit.

But this kid was probably the same age as Claire. What was he doing in his house? Why did Chris allow him to stay? Was it really just for his safety? He couldn't explain it but he felt comfortable in his presence. This kid really soothed his mental state. All the stress from the idea of having to grade the papers just seemed to vanish into nothing as he watched with amusement as the kid came back dressed in his clothes. Just like he'd thought, they were a little too big. But the sweatpants at least had a draw string to tighten them with, even if they did seem to droop down some.

"That's better," Chris said not missing the light redness in the other's cheeks as he looked at him. Was he embarrassed? He shouldn't be. He looked good. "Guess I'll change too and get dried up. Feel free to look around and relax."

"Yes sir," Piers said glancing away as he headed towards the couch. Chris lifted his brow. What happened to that cockiness from earlier? He didn't take long to change himself and grabbed the wet clothes, which lacked underwear, up tossing them into the drier for a quick spin. There was one thing he'd thought about while undressing and it was the fact that he didn't have a name tag on. He remembered asking Piers how he knew his name and the other saying it was on his name tag but had never bothered to look down to see if it was on. Did that mean Piers knew him through other means? Had maybe caught a glance of him at the school?

When he joined Piers in the living room, there was that eerie silence as Chris joined him sitting on the opposite couch and flipping on the television to hopefully drown out the awkward feeling. Piers was still stiff, staring down at the table, his hands on his knees as he frowned looking like he wasn't the least bit relaxed.

It was making it hard for Chris to relax glancing at him before he slid forward on the couch staring across at him. "Hey," Chris said watching the other stiffen up before looking up at him, his hazel eyes swimming with worry. "What's wrong? You've been quiet since we got here."

"Nothing," Piers said avoiding his gaze as he looked towards the TV.

"…It's something if you're acting like this." At the silence he got in return he sighed and stood heading into the kitchen. Well there were two ways to play this game. When he came back he had two mugs of piping hot chocolate in his hands, one of which he pushed into the surprised Piers's hand, giving him a smile. "There's no reason to be so tense," Chris said offering him a smile and noticing the red in those cheeks again. "Relax, I won't do anything to you."

"…I wish you would." They'd been whispered, the eyes looking down at the hot chocolate as a distraction but the words hadn't been missed by Chris's ears. He found himself staring, the mug of coco almost forgotten in his hand as he mulled over the words. Why would Piers say something like that? He couldn't mean what Chris thought he did. They barely knew each other.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Chris said slowly easing down into the recliner diagonal to the couch Piers sat on. "Because based on that statement, it's pretty obvious I'm missing something." Piers tensed up at his words apparently not thinking that he heard him as he looked up at him in surprised.

"…It's nothing." Piers took a sip of the coco avoiding his eyes even turning his head away when Chris leaned his head down to try to see them. He should have felt worried about the whole situation but he found it a lot more amusing than he expected. It wasn't like Chris had a problem with dating men, hell he'd dated Wesker back when he was a student. Of course it ended when the older male moved away and never contacted him again. But that had been many years back and he only ever went on casual dates now.

"Alright," Chris said taking a drink of the hot coco before sitting his cup down. "Let's play a game then." Piers looked up not reflecting what he was thinking on his face except for a lack of amusement. "It's simple. It's called truth or dare. I'm sure you've heard of it before."

"I have but I haven't played it since I was thirteen years old."

"It's ok if you're afraid of the challenge." It only made him smirk as he stared at Piers apparently pissing him off with the smugness in his actions. "I know how scary it is to do something like play a little, innocent game that even small children will play. We could just play Go Fish unless you're scared of that too."

"I'll play," Piers said looking up at him almost glaring. "I'm not afraid of playing some kid's game. I'm a full grown adult." Chris chuckled holding his hands up in surrender as he stared at him, his eyes roaming over the youth's body before he could stop himself. At the lifted brow, he cleared his throat before leaning back in the chair making himself comfortable.

"I'll let you start."

"Alright." Piers sat up then moving closer to the edge of the couch as he stared at the professor looking like he was wracking his brain with what to do. Chris was doing the same himself, curious about what kind of person this Piers kid was. Based on his statement of wanting to join his class, he must have known something about him besides what rumors were probably floating around. Meanwhile, Chris wanted to know what made this kid so good that he became known by the name The Ace. "Truth or Dare?"

It was starting and Chris didn't even hesitate to give his answer. "Truth."

"…How old are you?" A simple question. So that's how they were starting this game, huh? Granted he had a feeling that Piers already knew the answer to it, but he decided to humor him anyway.

"39," he responded lifting a leg to cross over the other as he leaned back and relaxed staring at the kid. "Now, Truth or Dare?" He saw the hesitation there before Piers responded.

"…Truth."

"How do you really know my name?"

"…I…I researched it," Piers finally admit frowning at him. Researched it? Was he a science project the kid was working on or something? Why was the kid even looking up information on him? "But I'm not lying. I did see it on your name tag…just not at the bus stop." He quickly sat up, taking a moment to drink the hot chocolate before the next round. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." It was safe to say that all of Chris's responses would be truth. He'd never been all that crazy for the weird dares people put others through. That didn't mean he didn't like dishing out a few good dares.

"Are you single?" The question seemed bold in Chris's mind and he found himself staring for a moment finding the hazel eyes watchful and waiting doing their best to hide the emotional fear behind them. A question like that was usually saved for when a person was asking someone out. But then again this was truth or dare.

"At the moment I am," Chris said responding easily. "The last time I dated someone was six months ago." He noticed that Piers seemed to become more attentive, sliding closer on the couch looking too eager with his answer. "Truth or Dare?" He chuckled when he saw Piers frown as if forgetting he was still playing a game. "Now now, don't look so mean. We're just playing a game." He wished he could offer him a drink but seeing as it was one of his students, he knew he shouldn't. Not that it was stopping him from much more impure thoughts in mind as his eyes rested on the shoulder Piers's shirt had slipped off.

He distracted himself with a drink from the mug before sitting the empty thing down resuming the game repeating the words again. "Truth or Dare?"

This time Piers really did seem to hesitate more. While Chris wasn't having any problems of answering his questions, it was getting more and more uncomfortable for the ace. He had to be wondering what Chris would ask him next. Should he go easy on him? Well he did just ask him a pretty personal question about his relationship status. Shouldn't the same apply in turn?

Finally, Piers looked up to answer him. "Truth."

"What's your sexual preference?" He saw Piers tense up before the shock registered in his eyes. He didn't know what to say, his mouth gaping open before he looked away looking appealing in Chris's brown eyes. The fact that he'd reddened and was taking so long to answer was enough for Chris to determine that he wasn't straight at least. His mouth opened and closed before he finally said something looking up at Chris pleadingly.

"Is it possible I can switch to Dare?"

"That's fine," Chris said not being able to fight the grin as he stared in return. "But doing that already hints to your sexual preference. You'd be penalizing yourself for free."

He sighed really looking like he didn't want to say it and he turned his eyes away when he finally did. "Gay…I'm actually gay." He didn't even let Chris think on it long as he continued quickly. "Now, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Chris said smiling watching the growing frustration. He must have had a good dare in mind. Too bad Chris wasn't going to let him have it.

"What's your sexual preference?" Returning the attack huh?

"Bisexual." The smirk felt like it grew on Chris's face as he stared at him. Kid was losing it to a game of truth or dare. He was already squirming under Chris's stare as if he was getting closer to a secret he didn't want to share. "Truth or-"

"Dare," Piers said far too quickly as he interrupted him. He wasn't even meeting his eyes now though the redness in his cheeks hadn't died down. Chris also took note to see the kid was squeezing his legs together and seemed uncomfortable with sitting. Though he hadn't really expected him to give in so quickly, he was sure Piers was just using this as a way to regain his buoyancy. Well…he wasn't going to let that happen.

"I want you to grab a couple of ice cubes from the freeze and shove them down the front of your pants. Then leave them there for the rest of the game." Piers looked completely mortified, his face twisting up in annoyance before he was getting up from the couch. It was something no guy would ever do willing though there were ways to make it erotic. But this wasn't Chris's course of action in this game. He came back having a look of dread on his face before he sighed and held his breath taking the plunge as he dropped the ice down into the sweatpants. Had Piers not kept his underwear on, he would have been lucky enough to let the ice drop right on past to his feet. But instead he-

"S-Shit!" It even made Chris cringe to see the reaction watching the body tremble and tense up, hands clenching up inside the borrowed t-shirt as if Piers was trying not to reach in and retrieve the pieces of ice. However, the way he was breathing hard, panting to catch his breath and shifting around to adjust to the cold did little to help Chris's mind, imagining the same image but with Piers naked on his bed. He cleared his throat, standing as he grabbed the mug from the table. No reason to keep that train of thought going.

"Let's continue the game while we can," He said heading into the kitchen putting the mug into the sink.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Chris said heading back to his spot on the recliner. He could tell Piers was starting to hate this game by the glare on his face. It took a minute for Piers to come up with something, but when he did it threw Chris off.

"I saw in one of the articles about your history that you used to be a student here and that you spoke highly of a Professor Wesker…very highly. Were you two ever…together?"

Chris cleared his throat, sitting up now as he stared across at Piers. He was silent a moment but Piers didn't show his impatience watching him calmly now. "We were for a little while before his profession forced him to move away and we lost touch with each other. So yes, I have been in a teacher, student relationship once." He felt amusement as he watched the boy squirm less meaning he was either getting used to the ice in his pants, or he was getting pretty numb down there. "Truth?"

"Yeah," Piers said shifting on the couch to hide the wetness seeping through the pants that had strangely drawn Chris's attention to it again.

"Why did you do so much research on me?" It was something that had bothered him since this whole thing started. Why did Piers know so much about him? For what reason did he need to know about his life and Wesker? Why was Chris becoming more intrigued with him?

Piers seemed worried about saying it before he finally looked up at him. "I…I like you," Piers admitted finally looking over at him trying to look serious despite the red in his cheeks. "I heard about you before I even joined college. You used to be in the Air Force, didn't you? Before those idiots discharged you for saving lives over following their orders and abandoning the area. I was originally going to join the Air Force until I find out you worked here. The opportunity was just too good. I had to meet you. You're like…a hero to me, someone this world couldn't live without."

Chris expected the first part, about being liked. But hearing Piers calling him a hero, saying how much he was needed, he felt his heart thump faster feeling honored that Piers considered him as such. In the silence, the sound of the dryer beeping startled him as he broke the gaze, clearing his throat as he stood up. "Sounds like your clothes are dry."

"Yeah," Piers said walking to the nearest window peeking out. "The rain's stopped too. It's also starting to get darker outside."

"Yeah." Piers stood by the door until he came back with the clothes. He walked over taking the clothes from him looking up at him like he wanted to say more before he just ducked past him into the bathroom. Things were already starting to return to normal. The game was over with and rain had ended leaving Piers once more eager to escape.

He looked comfortable when he came back wearing his own clothes again and carrying Chris's in his hand. As he stopped in front of him, he glanced away for a moment before looking up at him clearing his throat before offering the smallest of a smile. "Thanks for…letting me stay during the storm."

Chris couldn't help smiling back as he took the clothes from him resisting the urge to reach out and touch that little poof of hair on his head. "Thanks for helping me bring these papers back. It could have ended in disaster otherwise." Chris grumbled looking at the mentioned papers on the coffee table remembering the dread of having to work on them for the weekend. "Looks like the game's over, huh?"

"Truth or Dare?" The words drew his attention again as he looked back up at the student in front of him, watching the eagerness of the hazel eyes that were just daring him to choose. "Might as well get one more in, right?" There was that cocky play to his lips again as if his confidence returned with the prospect of leaving.

"…Dare." It seemed to surprise Piers for a moment but then the smirk became more evident on his lips even though his eyes sparkled with uncertainty.

"Kiss me." It was the simplest of dares. At the start of this, Chris would have hesitated or even flat out said no. But with the game came the desire to know more about the student in front of him. He knew it was a risk, interacting with a student in this way, going so far as physical contact. But there was something about the guy that made him desire more from him, desire a need to touch him. And he knew that if he ignited this one action, kissed him this one time that a fire would start and spread until the only thing that could slow him down would be some ice to the balls.

Yet there was no hesitation in following the dare as he leaned forward kissing the youth and earning a soft gasp of surprise in return. The release of a sigh told him how tense the ace had been before the kiss. But now that he'd initiated it, it was like whatever worries he had dissipated from his body like steam from a hot cup of coco. And if Chris could avoid it, tugging the body closer by the belt hoops of his jeans, he wouldn't give up this warmth for the world.

"I should go," Piers said after breaking the kiss, the words whispered against Chris's lips. But even after he said it he didn't make a move to back away, his eyes half opened lazily as he stared up at Chris under the lids. "Even though I'd rather not…"

"Then stay," Chris said simply leaning back to look down at him. "It's the weekend. What's the rush?" Besides, he wanted to know more about him. He needed to know why he could desire him just with a look. He needed to know why his heart twisted so funny when he stared at him. And if he could avoid it, he'd rather not stay in a quiet house alone like this. Piers had already relaxed him this much without him having to use alcohol as a boost.

"You have…ngh…papers to grade," Piers protested gasping when Chris's nose brushed up against his neck taking in his scent and feeling his senses being overwhelmed by Piers's unique smell.

"I'll grade them tomorrow," Chris said sliding his tongue against his neck.

"Ah…" He felt the knees buckle at the lick and held Piers's waist tighter to keep him standing upright, finding curiosity about more things like if he was a virgin. But they wouldn't go that far, right? "P-Professor…"

Oh willpower was dying so fast he wasn't sure he'd survive. But he had to, forcing his brain and his libido to calm down as he pulled back not wanting to admit that he was breathing hard. Geez, when did he last get into a relationship that felt like this? Was this even considered a relationship? It wasn't like they'd gone further than using a game for a first kiss. Right, take it slow. He needed to slow down.

"Stay for dinner," Chris said looking down at him and feeling himself swallow at the erotic look of Piers's eyes. Willpower…don't die. Just hold out.

"That's fine," Piers said seeming to be more under control even though that gaze of wanting was still strong in his eyes. "Then maybe we can play more Truth or Dare with more Dares involved."….Damn.

"Piers-"

"I want to show you what other things I can do with ice," Piers said pulling the two ice cubes from his pants that were little more than small pieces of candy in size now. Did he really still have those in his pants? How had they not melted yet? Chris was sure he did not school the lustful reaction from his face in time because he saw that smug look appearing to take over more on Piers's face. He even tortured Chris by slipping the two pieces of ice into his mouth sucking on them and leaving little imagination to what his mouth could do with something other than ice.

"…I'll…make dinner," he said trying to ignore the extra husk in his voice and the tightness of his pants.

"I'll help," came the simple reply of the smaller male as he followed him into the kitchen. Whether he meant he'd help Chris cook or help turn him into a miserable puddle as Piers took his shirt off with the excuse of fighting of the heat, Chris was sure that by the time it was time for bed, his willpower would be dead. The only thing he could say to it was rest in peace because as long as Piers was around, he probably wouldn't see it again.

END

Actually I had more fun with this than I thought I would. Though the ending, to me anyways, got kinda weird. XD But I still had fun with it.


End file.
